Nothing Breaks the Winchesters
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Part 6 of Mpreg Series. Takes place 2 months after last chapter of Part 5: Settling Down. Dean Junior finally is born, but there are some complications in the boys' lives. WINCEST! MPREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! FLAMERS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we are Part 6! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 1**

Sam sighed fondling his cellphone waiting for Dean to call like promised. Dean was away on a hunt with their dad and he was stuck spending his Columbus weekend holed up at Bobby's. This was the third time in the past couple of months that Dean had left him to go take care of a hunt. Sam knew it was who Dean was, but it wasn't fair. He was always alone just like when they were kids and he had to stay behind at some fleabag motel. He was soon pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Hey Dean," he grinned.

"_Hey Sammy, you busy?"_

"Nah, just finished all my work. Now m'lying on the bed missing you."

"_Miss you too, baby,"_ Dean said his tone low.

Sam blushed. He loved it when Dean's voice like that, low and rough. It was enough to get him hard every time. He unconsciously moaned and palmed his cock. Dean laughed.

"_Alright there Sammy?"_

"Shut up jerk. S'all your fault."

"_Relax Sammy, I'll help you take care of it."_

**~SPN~**

"Shit Dean," Sam laughed as he used a shirt clean himself off.

"_You alright?"_

Sam didn't answer as he felt a sharp pain beneath his balls. He frowned as he took a breath and tried to place the pain. This one was sharper than the dull pain he felt earlier that night.

"_Sammy?"_

Sam bit his lip as he waited to see if the pain would subside.

"_Sam!"_

"Huh?"

"_What's wrong? What happened?"_

"Nothing. I just felt a little pain. It's probably the hole forming like Simone talked about."

"_Jeez Sammy, scared the shit outta me."_

"Sorry."

"_It's fine, but I gotta go baby. Dad's asking for my help."_

"Kay, love you."

"_Love you too. Call me if anything changes."_

Sam hung up the phone and lay down as he curled up and promptly fell asleep.

**~SPN~**

"Everything alright Dean?"

Dean nodded as he helped his dad double check the weapons for this hunt, "Yeah, Sam said the birth hole appeared."

John frowned, "Dean, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just the beginning stages of his labor. I remember Mary going through the same thing."

Dean just nodded as he prepared for tonight, but his mind he was thinking about Sam and how he wished he was with him right now.

**~SPN~**

The next morning Sam woke to an even bigger pain than before.

"Bobby!" he yelled.

He got no answer and tried yelling for him again before dialing him. Sam whimpered as he got no answer. He threw back the covers and stumbled out of bed. Just as he reached the stairs, Sam felt and heard a faint pop and then wetness down his legs.

_Shit!_ "Bobby!" He cried making his way slowly down the stairs. His water had broken.

As he made his way to the couch, he dialed Simone only to get her voicemail. Sam growled as he tried Bobby again only to receive the same thing.

"Where the fuck is everybody?!"

He took a couple breaths before dialing Dean.

"_Sammy? Hey, Can I call you back, we're-"_

"Dean, he's coming!" Sam cried cutting his brother off.

"_What?"_

"My water broke, DJ's coming!" Sam cried as he felt the insistent pressure between his legs and below his balls.

"_Sonovabitch! I thought your labor just started."_

"So did I! Dean!" Sam screamed.

"_Shit! Where's Bobby? Did you call Simone?"_

"He's not here and they won't answer their fucking phones!"

"_Call them again. We're on our way baby, just sit tight."_

"Dean, the baby's fucking coming! Do not tell me to fucking sit tight!" Sam yelled.

"_Sam, just relax and breathe, we're on our way."_

Sam slammed his phone shut. Did Dean not understand that his son was coming right the fuck now? Sam sighed.

"It's just us DJ."

Sam bit his lip. He'd stitched himself up before, he figured he could deliver the baby himself. He needed supplies.

**~SPN~**

A few minutes later Sam was nude from the waist down seated on a towel with his supplies next to him.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed pushing with the first contraction he felt.

He took a break and then just before he pushed again, stuck one of Dean's belts in his mouth and gripped the edge of the couch and pushed. Sweat dripped down his face as he continued to push with all his might. Every time he took a break, he whimpered and removed the belt from his mouth. The belt didn't do much to muffle his screams and cries of pain, but it did help prevent him from biting his lip off or breaking his teeth.

**~SPN~**

An hour later Sam smiled weakly at his wailing son. He carefully took the string he had found in one of Bobby's drawers and tied it tightly around the umbilical cord before taking the sterilized knife and cut the cord. He brought his son closer in his arms and smiled at him before passing out.

**~SPN~**

Bobby and Simone got to the house at the same time as Dean and John.

"Where the fuck where you two?! Sam called you. More than twice!"

"Dean, not the time," John said waiting for Bobby to open the door.

The four entered the house totally not expecting the sight they were greeted with. In the middle of the floor was Sam. He was naked from the waist down, passed out with Dean in his arms in the middle of a pool of blood. Dean and the others surveyed the scene. There was blood on his legs lower stomach, DJ was covered in blood, there was a knife next to the cut off umbilical cord as well as a small cup of whiskey, which Dean figured was used to sterilize the knife.

"Well shit," Bobby muttered. "He delivered Dean all by himself."

"No shit! This wouldn't have happened if you had answered your damn phones!" Dean yelled.

"Dean…" Bobby started.

Dean ignored him and went to Sam and tried to wake him up. He wasn't budging. Simone came over and picked up DJ and wrapped him in the towel. Dean took Sam and they piled into the impala and headed to the hospital.

**TBC...**

**Max: Poor Sammy. I wonder what's gonna happen now.**

**Me: I know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize its short but I felt this was a good place to leave it. Chapter 3 will be longer than this I promise.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Sam awoke he felt different and tried to place what was going on. He blinked in confusion and that's when he remembered his son.

"DJ gotta find DJ," he said trying to get out of bed. A hand pushed him back.

"Easy Sammy. Lie back down."

Sam frowned and blinked again trying to shake the fuzziness out of his vision and spotted Dean sitting next to his bed.

"Dean? Where's DJ?"

"He's fine kiddo; you need to lie back down."

Where is he Dean? Matter of fact, where am I?"

Dean sighed, "You're in the hospital and Dean is in the NICU being checked over. They were gonna bring him in when they were done. Now, will you please like back down? I'm gonna tell the others you're awake."

Dean left the room and Sam lay back against the pillows. A few minutes later Dean came back followed by John, Bobby and Simone.

"How're you feeling son?" John asked.

Sam refused to respond or even look at them. Simone went over and touched him and he yanked out of her hold.

"Sam stop, I need to check you over. While I'm amazed and proud you managed to deliver DJ on your own, the way he was delivered caused your uterus to rupture and it had to be removed. This means, you won't be able to have any more kids, I'm sorry."

Sam still refused to speak or acknowledge them in the room. John opened his mouth to speak but just then Dean Junior was wheeled into the room. The nurse took him over to Sam who lifted him out of the bassinet.

"He's one tough cookie, that one," The nurse smiled. "He's perfectly fine. He did have a little fluid in his lungs but we managed to get that taken care of."

"How much did he weigh?" Sam asked softly.

"7 pounds, 7 ounces, and 19 inches long," The nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you," Sam said cradling his son.

After the nurse left, John was once again gonna speak but was cut off once again when Simone brought in a lactation nurse to show Sam how to properly get DJ to nurse.

"You did good son, I'm proud of you," John said once the lactation nurse left.

"Fuck you," Sam said.

Dean frowned, "Sammy…"

John narrowed his eyes, "What did you say to me? I give you a compliment and you curse at me?"

"It's your fault I had to deliver him by myself."

"Sammy, don't start please," Dean groaned.

Sam glared at Bobby and Simone, "Were you two so busy fucking each other's brains out that you couldn't answer not one phone call?! I called you both multiple times and not once did you pick up. NOT ONCE!"

Bobby opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind. Sam then turned his attention to John and Dean.

"And you," he pointed at John. "You knew I was close to giving birth and _still_ took Dean away! Doesn't matter that 'it wasn't far' like you said. You took him away when I needed him most."

Sam paused to take a breath and wiped away the angry tears that started to fall before glaring at Dean.

"Sammy…" Dean started.

"You left me. You knew how close I was and you left!"

"I had no choice!"

"Fuck you Dean, you always had a choice, but you continue to follow dad around like his good little soldier forgetting about everyone else who needs you. You promised me, De, you promised. You had a responsibility to me _and_ your son and you neglected your duty."

Dean looked sad and defeated. He knew Sam was right, "Sam, I'm sorry."

"Get out."

Bobby and Dean frowned, "What?" Bobby asked.

"All of you out! When I needed someone no one was there for me. Not one of you. Just…go."

John opened his mouth but Bobby shook his head, "Let it go John."

Sam watched as the four of them left the room and shut the door behind them. He looked down at DJ and gave him a watery smile.

Dean slumped against the wall, "He's right."

"Dean, Sammy's just upset," John explained.

Dean shook his head, "No, he's right. All my life I've followed you around like a sick puppy, your good little soldier. I'm freakin' 23 years old! I need to start figuring out what the hell my priorities are. Sam's right, my responsibility was to him and DJ and I wasn't there."

"Dean, calm down," Bobby said.

"This is all your fault Bobby so shut the fuck up. If you weren't so busy trying to get some booty, then Sam would've had someone. I told you not to leave him alone because he could go into labor at any minute. But you were so interested in getting some booty call that you left him. Come on man, even I wouldn't have been that insensitive."

"Considering you're gay for your brother," Bobby muttered.

"Whether I was or not. I wouldn't have left him alone to go fuck some chick! Especially his fucking doctor!"

"Dean, please calm down or they're gonna get you thrown out of the hospital. It's no use playing the blame game. We're all at fault here," Simone said gently.

"Back off bitch!" Dean yelled.

Dean walked away. He wanted to go in the room and sit by Sam's side, but he knew that he needed to calm down first and Sam would probably toss him out on his ass first.

"Dean!" John yelled at his back.

"Let him go, John," Bobby said.

**TBC...**

**Max: Poor Dean and Sammy.**

**Me: I know. **

**Max: You better fix this soon Rogue**

**Me: Have you not seen the title of this story? Of course I'm gonna fix it.**

**Max: You better or I'm feeding you to my pet dragon.**

**Me: o.O You don't have a pet dragon.**

**Max: *runs out to find pet dragon***

**Me: o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Max does this please thee?**

**Max: Somewhat. Has he forgiven the others yet?**

**Me: I'm not sure. But I think he has.**

**Max: Will Dean officially settle down or will he just confine himself to local hunts?**

**Me: I don't know that either right now.**

**Max: Apparently you don't seem to know shit.**

**Me: Shut up jerk, I do know that you're gonna get your ass kicked you keep asking questions that might give away the story.**

**Max: Bring it on bitch!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Simone had left to go check on some other patients she had and Bobby and John decided to head back to Bobby's place. They tried convincing Dean to come back with them but he refused. He crept back into Sam's room and found him dozing and DJ was sleep in his arms. Dean smiled at the sight as he walked up to the bed. He gently went to take DJ from Sam's arms causing Sam to bolt awake.

"Easy there killer, I'm just putting him in the bassinet."

Sam yawned and nodded. Dean chuckled.

"Get some sleep Sammy, we can talk when you wake up."

Sam nodded and turned over and went to sleep. Dean pulled up the chair he had occupied earlier and sat down to watch his brother and lover sleep. When Simone came to check on them she found all three Winchesters sleep. She smiled gently before closing the door.

**~SPN~**

Half an hour later both boys were woken up by DJ's cries. Dean stood up and picked him up before handing him to Sam who smiled at him before letting him nurse.

"How does that feel?"

"A little weird and awkward but most of all, nice."

Dean nodded and smiled. Sam looked at him and frowned.

"So what do you want?"

Dean sighed, "I wanted to say I'm sorry. You were right, I'm still following dad around like a trained puppy or whatever. I mean I knew you were close, but I didn't think it would be this soon. I totally thought I'd be back in time. Sam, I never meant to leave you alone for that long."

Sam shook his head, "Dean, I get that you're a hunter and that you'll always be a hunter, but you promised we'd be able to settle down a bit. It's like you're always gone. I don't like waiting around for you. I don't wanna lose you because of some hunt gone wrong. I just can't do this anymore."

Dean frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sam sighed, "Dean, when I was four months pregnant you said that we were slowing down with hunting and then when we moved to Nebraska and purchased a house and I got further along, you said that you would only do local hunts, but you haven't. Dad's been dragging you all over the United States just like he used to do before. So either do local hunts or stop hunting altogether because I can't take watching you walk out that door and not know when or if I'll see you again. I don't want Dean growing up without a father."

Dean looked down at his son who had finished nursing and was looking up at his mommy. He held out his hands, "Can I?"

Sam nodded and gently handed Dean to his father. Dean smiled as he held his son and gently patted his back getting him to burp.

"He is so beautiful. I'm so proud of you Sammy."

Sam chuckled, "He looks like you. I can't believe he's only several hours old."

Dean nodded and smiled as his son let out a burp, "That's my boy."

Sam laughed and looked up when he heard a knock on the door and saw John, Simone and Bobby standing there. Dean looked and winked.

"Should I let them in?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Dean stood carefully with DJ in his arms and opened the door allowing the three hunters to enter the hospital in the room.

"How are you feeling Sam?" John asked.

"A little better I guess. When I can I leave?" he asked Simone.

"The earliest I can let you leave is tomorrow," She said. "How are you feeling? Any pain anywhere?"

Sam shook his head no, "I'm fine, just really tired and hungry."

Bobby chuckled, "I figured you might be so I brought you some food," he said handing Sam a bag.

"Thanks Bobby."

Bobby nodded and smiled at DJ, "He really looks like you Dean."

Sam chuckled, "That's what I said. I wouldn't be surprised if his eyes turned green. He'd be the spitting image of his daddy with the name and everything."

Dean held DJ out to Bobby, "You wanna hold him?"

Bobby carefully held DJ in his arms and laughed nervously, "I haven't held a baby this small in years."

"What are you talking about, you ain't never held a baby that small," John chuckled.

"You don't know everything Winchester," Bobby said gruffly. "It was one of my last hunts and there was a baby that was a couple days old."

"DJ ain't even that old yet," John laughed.

"Shut up," Bobby smiled. "Hey DJ I'm your uncle Bobby, and that loud mouth over there is your grandfather."

**~SPN~**

The next morning Simone was talking to Sam when Dean walked in the room.

"Make sure you take your post-natal vitamins. They are designed to replenish all that you lost during your pregnancy."

Sam nodded, "Of course."

"You also need to make sure to watch what you eat, as it could be bad for Dean since he gets his nutrients from your milk, which means to lay off the beer. I don't mean don't drink it, but drink it sporadically."

Dean walked up to them and put his arm around Sam's waist as Sam nodded. Simone smiled.

"Lastly, and I know this is the hardest thing for couples, you can't have sex."

Dean frowned, "Wait, what?"

Simone chuckled, "At least for two weeks. Sorry boys. Oh and make sure that you choose a really good pediatrician for DJ. I'd love to do it, but I'm only an OB."

Dean nodded, "Thanks Simone. Ready Sammy?"

Sam nodded. Dean smiled and they thanked Simone again and the three of them headed to the impala. Sam buckled DJ in his car seat before climbing into the passenger seat.

"That looks weird in the backseat."

"It does. Guess that means no more fooling around in the backseat."

Sam laughed, "Dean, when have we ever fooled around in the backseat?"

"You don't remember? You had to have been six months at this point. I forget where we were going but you had gotten so horny that you begged me to stop and we ended up having sex in the backseat right on the side of the road."

"Damn. I don't remember that," Sam whispered. "But can you believe we're actually parents?"

Dean chuckled and reached over and caressed his brother's cheek, "Somehow I saw this in the picture for you, but not me. Not that I didn't want to have kids, I just never pictured me settled down with a child and a lover."

Sam smiled. Dean returned the smile before focusing on the road. After a minute he sighed softly. Sam looked at him and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Dean shook his head, "Sammy, I'm so sorry. I know I messed up."

"Dean, relax, I forgave you."

"Yeah but still. All my life my job had been to 'be there for Sammy, to protect Sammy,' Dad always said, 'watch out for Sammy, Dean,' and I didn't. I wasn't there like I should 'a been."

"Dean…"

Dean shook his head as he turned on their exit, "And I don't want to lose you Sammy, you mean the world to me. It's always just been you and me against the world."

"Dean, you won't lose me or DJ, I promise you. Just be there for us. And if you're out on a hunt call me. I'm gonna need you to call me several times a day," he chuckled.

Dean pulled up to their house and nodded, "I promise."

Dean cut the engine and climbed out of the car. He grabbed Sam's bag while Sam grabbed DJ and they headed into the house.

"Welcome home DJ," Sam smiled.

Dean chuckled as he watched Sam head to the nursery. He headed to the bedroom and dumped the bag in the closet making a mental note to unload it before heading back downstairs. He went into the kitchen and turned on the tea kettle to make his brother some herbal tea. Once it was done, he headed upstairs and into the nursery and found Sam just standing there watching their son sleep.

"Hey," Dean said handing him the tea.

"Hey. Thanks," Sam said taking the cup from Dean, "Are you sure this nursery is safe?"

Dean chuckled, "Yes, it's perfectly warded and salted. Nothing can get in this room. There's a devil's trap under the rug and on the ceiling. Baby, don't worry, DJ's fine. And hopefully so are we."

Sam nodded as he turned on the baby monitor and headed downstairs with Dean as they sat on the couch and they drank Sam had tea and Dean had coffee.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its late, and I apologize. I hope you enjoy the little twist in this chapter, I guess you can call it. It was all Max's doing. I had planned this being the last chapter for this part but then she decided that it wouldn't. Stupid bitch.  
**

**Max: Hey!**

**Me: Well its your fault! I mean who the fuck is Patrick anyway?**

**Max: You'll find out soon.**

**Me: *grumbles***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dean took the rest of the week off from work to stay home and be with Sam and DJ. He barely let Sam lift a finger and do anything. He'd bring him breakfast in bed; take care of DJ unless, of course, he needed to be fed. In the beginning Sam thought it was cute but by the end of the week, Sam was becoming irritated.

"Dean, okay, enough is enough. I'm not an invalid; I can do things on my own, like go _to the fucking bathroom._"

Dean sighed and gave Sam a sheepish smile, "Sorry. I just wanna take care of you that's all, I mean come on, you just had a baby."

Sam chuckled, "Right and it has nothing to do with the fact that you're feeling guilty."

"Maybe just a little."

Sam chuckled lightly and patted the seat next to him on the bed and Dean walked over and sat, "You are so cute," Sam chuckled. "I love that you feel guilty enough to try and mother hen me to death, but Dean, its okay. What happened, happened. It's in the past and all we have to do is learn from it."

Dean nodded, "I'm sorry Sammy."

Sam chuckled and kissed Dean on the lips, "Don't be sorry, Dean."

Just then DJ woke from his nap crying and Sam threw the covers back to get out of bed.

"I can get him," Dean offered.

Sam shook his head, "It's okay. How about we get him together?"

Dean nodded, "Okay."

Dean and Sam got off the bed and walked down the hall to the nursery. Sam instantly picked him up, "Aww what's the matter with my little monkey boy?" he cooed.

Dean smiled as DJ started to quiet down as Sam rocked him, "You're a natural Sammy."

Sam just grinned and looked at his son, "Oh I think we found the source of the problem. Someone needs to be changed."

Dean got everything set up on the changing table and Sam laid DJ down and together they changed their son's dirty diaper. Afterwards the three Winchesters sat on the couch watching a movie and eating leftover spaghetti, well Dean and Sam were, DJ was busy nursing.

**~SPN~**

By Monday, Dean was back at work so Sam was left at home with DJ. He didn't realize how difficult it would be to take care of a 2 week old baby and try and work on schoolwork. He wanted to get as much done of it as he could so he could email it to his teachers. He was very grateful that his teachers allowed for him to be able to keep up with his work through email. He was halfway through his Psychology homework when the doorbell rang thus waking DJ in the process.

Sam groaned as he headed upstairs to get his son in effort to calm him as he headed back downstairs to answer the door. Standing at the door was a man he'd never seen before.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

The man turned and grinned, "I really hope so. I'm trying to get to this bookstore called The Bookworm, and I keep getting turned around. Is there any chance you might be able to point me in the right direction?"

The man handed Sam the paper with the address and Sam frowned a bit, "Its actually 15 minutes away from here."

"Oh that's wonderful, would you be able to show me?"

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy, but I can give you directions," Sam said shifting DJ onto his hip and grabbed his pen and began to write the directions. "So what you're gonna do is, head west or take a right on Nicholas Street heading toward N 31st Ave. Then take a left onto N 31st Ave, and stay straight until you reach Lincoln Blvd where you're gonna take a right."

The man nodded listening intently or pretending too. Sam didn't pay attention as he continued to write down the directions.

"Then you're gonna take a left onto N 33rd Street. You're gonna continue to stay straight until you reach Dodge Street where you're gonna make a right onto. Then continue straight again until you come to S 72nd Street. You're gonna take a left onto S 72nd Street and then turn right onto Pacific Ave. The bookstore should be on the right," he said handing the directions to the man.

"You are such a life saver. Thank you so much…?"

"Sam."

"I'm Patrick. Thanks so much Sam."

Sam went back into the house and nodded, "It's no problem," he said before shutting the door.

Patrick just stood outside the door smiling wickedly before walking down the steps, "Yes Sam, thank you very much."

**~SPN~**

Sam leaned against the door shivering slightly. He had gotten a weird feeling from the man named Patrick and he didn't know why he didn't just bring him inside to see if he was a demon or some other creature. He shook his head as he headed to the couch to feed DJ and continue working on his paper.

Once Sam had finished his paper and Dean had fallen back asleep, Sam decided to take a nap himself.

**~SPN~**

By the evening, Sam was freaking out and hoping Dean would walk in the door any minute. Patrick kept calling and Sam didn't even know how he got their number and managed to stop by twice and he just wouldn't leave. At one point Sam had to threaten him that he would call the police if he didn't leave him alone. Sam sat on the couch with the TV on but he wasn't really watching it. DJ had just been put to bed and dinner had been cooked.

Just then Sam's head lifted as he heard the key in the lock.

"I know, I know I'm late. I'm sorry, but-" Dean was cut off by Sam running to him and kissing him fiercely.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Dean asked taking in his brother's appearance.

Sam bit his lip and shook his head. Dean frowned and grabbed Sam's arm when he appeared to walk away. "Sammy, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Sam, who?"

"This guy named Patrick. He came by the house earlier asking for directions to a bookstore and after that…he kept calling and I don't know how he got our number because I surely didn't give it to him, and he stopped by at least twice."

Dean frowned, "You don't think…?"

Sam shook his head, "No I tested him, Dean. He's just a creepy guy. I had to threaten him with a call to the police if he didn't leave me alone."

"What was his name?"

Sam shrugged, "He said his name was Patrick, never gave me a last name, but he seemed like he was new."

"I'll ask around."

Sam just nodded and wrapped his hands over himself, "I don't like it Dean, what does he want with me? I've never been scared of regular people before."

"Well that's the trade off, I guess. Normal people are scared of things like this while hunters are usually scared of the monsters that no one believes exists."

Sam nodded and headed into the kitchen to dish up the food. After dinner, the boys cleaned up and headed straight to bed. Sam snuggled deep into Dean's chest.

Dean wrapped his arm around his brother/lover and kissed his forehead, "It's gonna be okay Sammy, I promise. I won't let nothing bad happen to you."

**TBC...**

* * *

**GUEST:**

**The reason for me having anonymous reviews selected is because some of my regular and best reviewers are anonymous. And I've gotten some flames where they weren't always anonymous. I trust people to be courteous to me. I don't need to be called a bitch or a freak or anything else because you don't like the story. I've had way to many of those that's why I put that in my summary. It's very hurtful to me. I hope this helps.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know its super late and I apologize. Real life has been crazy and then my muse decided to run away and take a vacation without telling me. I know it's short too but I prefer to give you a short chapter now than to make you wait longer for a longer chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day Dean took off from work. Or he tried to anyway. He ended up having to work in the afternoon which Sam didn't like very much, neither did Dean but what could he do?

"I'll be back soon, baby I promise. If that asshole shows up again, don't open the door and call me immediately."

Sam bit his lip and nodded, "I'll try."

Dean groaned and thumbed Sam's lip, "Don't do that baby."

"Can't help it," Sam said.

Dean kissed Sam tenderly on the lips, "I'll try to be home as soon as I can," he said throwing on his jacket and heading out the door.

Sam sighed as he shut and locked the door behind his lover and went to check on DJ.

**~SPN~**

Patrick watched as Sam's lover left. He walked to the door and put on his best smile as he knocked on the door.

Sam went to the door and looked through the peephole and gasped. Not two minutes after Dean had left Patrick was on the doorstep. He automatically panicked. He looked down at DJ who was looking up at his mommy.

"What are we gonna do little guy? Guess we should call Daddy."

The doorbell rang again but Sam ignored it as he headed upstairs quietly to call Dean.

"_Sammy?"_

"Dean, he's here. I swear not two minutes after you left the doorbell rang and I went to look through the peephole and it was him."

"_Did you answer him?"_

"No. He keeps ringing the doorbell. Dean, what am I gonna do?"

"_Baby, calm down, I'm on my way back now. Stay in the bedroom with the door locked. Barricade the door if you have to but don't let him inside."_

"Okay," Sam said as DJ started to cry. "I gotta go change DJ."

"_I'll be there soon baby, I promise."_

Sam hung up the phone and headed into the nursery to change his son. He didn't hear the door anymore so he figured, _hoped_ that Patrick gave up and left. He strapped his son to the changing table so he wouldn't fall while Sam turned away to get the diaper and wipes. Before he knew what was happening, Sam was grabbed from behind and forced on the floor.

"Get off of me!" Sam cried struggling against his attacker.

Sam was strong, years of hunter training and actual hunts giving him his strength, but he couldn't seem to break free from his attacker and he panicked when his attacker spoke.

"How could you do that to me?! I've tried to show you I loved you. Why won't you love me back?!"

"Because I'm taken," Sam growled still struggling to break free.

"I don't care! I want you for myself and I always get what I want!" Patrick screamed causing DJ to start crying. He then chuckled, "After today you won't be taken anymore."

Sam frowned wondering what Patrick meant by that. He really didn't like the sound of that at all.

**~SPN~**

Dean pulled up to the house in record time and nearly freaked when he saw the door was hanging off its hinges, "Sam!"

He ran through the house and as he headed upstairs he could hear DJ's cries and other muffled sounds in which one sounded like Sam. Dean pulled out his gun and headed all the way upstairs and toward DJ's nursery. He pushed open the door and stopped short. DJ was strapped to the changing table and his diaper was off since he was supposed to be getting his diaper changed and there on the floor was Sam being raped.

Derek ran inside the room and yanked the man that he assumed to be Patrick off of his lover. Sam let out a strangled cry. Dean wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the guy, but one Sam needed care and DJ needed attention and he really didn't want to hurt anyone in front of his son. He did, however, punch him in the face.

Patrick laughed, "Dean, is that the best you can do?"

Dean didn't know how this asshole knew his name but he didn't care. He pointed his gun to his face, "Get out now, or I swear to god, I will blow your fucking brains out."

Patrick laughed. Dean scowled, "If I were you, I'd take this free pass."

Patrick laughed again and left the room. Dean watched him as he left the house. Dean ran back into the nursery and bent down in front of Sam.

"Sam? Sammy?"

Sam stared at his big brother with red, puffy eyes. Dean's gut clenched, "I'm so sorry Sammy."

Dean headed to the bathroom to draw his brother a bath and then took Sam into the bathroom and carefully stripped him the rest of the way down. He frowned and gently caressed the bruises on his brother's neck and chest as he sat him in the tub.

"Just relax for a minute okay? I'm gonna go get DJ."

Dean left Sam in the bathroom and went back into the nursery and took care of DJ. He changed his diaper and then sat in the rocking chair giving him a bottle while he dialed his father. He groaned, not surprised that it went to voicemail and then hung up and dialed Bobby.

"_Dean? Everything alright?"_

"No, do you think you can get here? I'll explain when you come and have you seen or talked to dad?"

"_I'm on my way and the last I heard from your dad was that he was finishing up a hunt in Oklahoma. Maybe I'll snatch him up before we head there."_

"Sounds good Bobby, thanks."

Dean and Bobby hung up and after Dean burped his son and laid him in the crib he went back into the bathroom to Sam. He gently washed his brother's body and then drained the tub and wrapped him in a towel and took him to the bedroom. This is one of the times that Dean needed to be both big brother and lover.

"Dean." Sam moaned as he sat on the bed while Dean helped him get dressed.

"Hey, it's okay I'm right here."

"DJ."

"He's sleep. I took care of him."

Dean lay Sam on his side after dressing him and went to get the cream for the bruises from their first aid kit. As he rubbed the cream on his brother and lay next to him he thought about what might have happened if he had been a minute late.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Its late I'm sorry. My muse took a permanent vacation and I had writer's block. I hope you still enjoy this chapter as it reveals who Patrick is.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sam tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw Patrick's face. No matter how much he tried to block it out he couldn't.

"_Just relax baby and let me love you," Patrick said as he pulled off Sam's bottoms._

"_Please don't do this. I have a son. He needs to be taken care of," Sam whined._

"_You should've thought about that before you rejected me."_

"_I have a boyfriend!" Sam shouted._

_Patrick just laughed and spread Sam's legs wide and thrust his hard cock into Sam dry._

"_AAHH!"_

"AAHH!" Sam cried sitting up.

Dean ran into the room, "Sammy!"

Sam tried to fight him off, "No! Stop, Please don't hurt me!"

Dean frowned, "Baby, calm down its me. It's Dean. I'm right here, babe."

Sam whimpered and continued to try and fight Dean off and Dean just held him and rocked him speaking in soothing tones. Just as Sam started to calm down, the doorbell rang causing him to freak out again. He screamed.

"Sam, calm down," Dean sighed and laid him down on the bed and covered him and went to grab DJ who had woken up with the doorbell and went downstairs.

He opened the door for Bobby and his father and locked the door behind them.

"Where's Sam?" Bobby asked.

"In bed," Dean said.

John frowned, "Son what happened? Bobby told me that you had called him and asked us to rush over here."

Dean sat on the couch with DJ and bounced his son on his knee and sighed. Bobby and John looked at each other before sitting across from Dean.

"Dean?" Bobby prodded.

"Sam was raped."

"WHAT?!" John exploded. "And you let him?!"

DJ started to cry again and Dean bounced him and shushed him, "I wasn't home Dad." Dean sighed, "There's this guy who was harassing him yesterday all day and I tried to stay home but unfortunately I had to go to work. Not even five minutes had passed after I left when Sam calls me freaking out so I tell him to barricade himself in the bedroom. He says that he had to go change DJ and he hangs up the phone. I come home and the door is hanging off the hinges and I find him in DJ being raped while DJ's strapped to the changing table."

Dean put his head in his hands, "He's hurt something bad. Every time the doorbell rings he freaks out."

Bobby frowned and reached over and touched Dean's knee, "Don't worry son, this isn't your fault. Did Sam tell you about this guy who was harassing him?"

Dean shrugged, "He told me that his name was Patrick. He never knew his last name and that he just kept around. He did manage to test him and he's not a demon, shapeshifter or anything supernatural."

John frowned and looked at Bobby, "Patrick?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

John and Bobby looked at each other and Dean frowned.

**~SPN~**

"_Patrick stop, please I'll do whatever you want!" Sam cried as Patrick continued to thrust inside him._

"_Yeah whatever I want except love me! But that's okay. Soon, you'll be mine forever."_

_Sam whimpered with the pain and tried to let his mind wander, "Dean. Dean."_

"Dean," Sam whimpered clutching the pillow tightly.

**~SPN~**

Dean frowned and handed DJ to his grandfather and ran up the stairs and went to Sam's side.

"I'm here baby."

"Dean, please."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, "Sammy, I'm right here. You need to wake up for me. Come on baby wake up for me."

Sam continued to whimper and thrash about. Dean frowned.

"Baby, come on its just a nightmare. I'm here, you're safe, I promise," he said stroking Sam's hair.

**~SPN~**

Downstairs John bounced DJ on his knee and Bobby laughed, "Never thought I'd see you act like this with kids."

John shook his head, "Well I'm trying to make up for how I wasn't around enough when the boys were growing up."

Bobby nodded, "So John, you don't think…?"

"Yeah, I do, Bobby."

**~SPN~**

Sam opened his eyes disorientated, "Dean! Dean!" he cried.

Dean grabbed Sam's arms to keep from thrashing about, "I'm here baby. I'm right here," he said placing a light kiss to Sam's lips.

Sam began to cry and Dean's gut clenched and he pulled Sam into his lap, "Shh, baby, I know. I'm so sorry."

Sam said something but his words were muffled because of Dean's shirt. Dean frowned, "What?"

Sam pulled back, "I said, it's not your fault. Where's DJ?"

"It is my fault Sammy, If only I hadn't gone to work." Dean sighed, "He's downstairs with dad and Bobby."

Sam frowned, "You called them? Why? Did you tell them?"

Dean sighed, "Yes baby, I did call them, because I needed help. And yes, I told them because I figured they would know what to do."

Sam sighed and made an attempt to get off the bed and Dean carefully helped him, "Sam, wanna tell me about your dream?"

Sam looked at him wide eyed and shook his head. Dean frowned, "Baby, what did he do to you?"

"Nothin'," Sam said as they headed out the room and carefully headed downstairs. Sam put on a half-smile, "Hey Dad, Hey Bobby."

"Hey son, how are you feeling?" John asked.

Sam shrugged as he took DJ from his father and sat down and began to breastfeed him, "Nothing I can't handle sir."

John frowned, "Sam, you don't need to pull that crap. You were raped. You should feel something!"

Dean frowned, "Dad, not helping!"

Bobby looked at Dean, "So you said that the man who attacked Sam his name was Patrick?"

Sam whimpered at the name and Dean nodded, "Yeah why?"

John and Bobby looked at each other again and Dean frowned, "What is it? That's the third time you two looked at each other."

John sighed, "I think we may know someone named Patrick."

Dean looked at Sam and then back at his dad, "What do you mean?"

Bobby sighed, "He's a hunter."

"What?!" Dean yelled causing Sam to flinch. "Sorry Sammy."

John sighed, "Yeah I only brought you two to him twice. He sorta had a weird thing for Sammy which is why I stopped bringing you to him and started bringing you to Bobby instead."

Sam sat DJ up and proceeded to burp him, "What happened?" he asked softly.

John wiped a hand over his face, "The first time Sam had been 6 and Patrick had taken an unusual liking toward you Sam. I saw him pick you up and stroke your hair nonstop and when I came to pick you boys up he had a hard time letting you go, and I mean that usually happens when kids are young so I didn't think much of it, right?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

John nodded, "Right. The next time it happened was when you were 10. He'd keep you by your side all the time we were there and I was around and he had a thing for stroking your hair. One night I had to leave and meet another hunter about something and when I came back he was touching you inappropriately. As far as I could tell, he didn't really do anything else to you but touch you. I gave him a piece of my mind and knocked him out before I took you boys and never went back there."

Sam frowned, "I don't remember anything."

"It's alright Sammy," Dean said. "So what do we do now?"

John sighed, "I wish I knew boys. I really do."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its short and was left on a cliffhanger. I apologize I've been having a rough few months. I've been busy with babysitting my niece almost everyday, my muse ran away, then returned but I had writer's block for a while. And then last week I found out my brother had been killed in a hit and run so I've been kinda a mess. I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next couple of days Dean took off of work while John and Bobby stayed around to help him care for Sam and DJ. He knew they needed to do something about Patrick and what he was suggesting they'd never go for. Dean sighed and looked over to the bed where Sam was reading a book and feeding DJ.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up, "Yeah?"

"You okay baby?"

Sam nodded and turned back to his book. Dean sighed and went back to the gun he was cleaning. Sam barely interacted with Dean anymore. Dean felt bad because he didn't know what to do or say to his brother.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up at Bobby who had poked his head in the door, "Yeah?"

"I'm going on a store run, wanna come with?" he asked making it clear that he really wasn't asking.

Dean nodded, "Sure Bobby."

Dean stood and put everything away before heading over to the bed and gave DJ a kiss before kissing Sam on the lips, "We won't be gone long, but if you need anything call me okay?"

Sam nodded. Dean bit his lip before heading out behind Bobby.

**~SPN~**

"Are you okay Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Am I okay? I just found out a hunter had a thing for my brother when he was little and said hunter raped my brother. How the hell am I okay? Sam barely talks to me. He has nightmares but won't let me help him."

Bobby sighed, "Dean."

Dean shook his head, "Bobby, what exactly are we gonna do huh? He can't get away with this."

"And what exactly do you expect us to do? Kill him?"

"Yes!"

"Dean we can't. He's a human being. And if you do, where would that leave you? You'd be locked up leaving Sam and DJ all alone."

**~SPN~**

John entered the bedroom smiling at Sam and DJ, "Hey."

Sam smiled back, "Hey Dad."

John looked at Sam, "How are you doing?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I still can't believe this happened. Why did this happen? I mean I know Dean's worried about me, but I don't know what to do."

"Talk to him about how you're feeling. Dean loves you Sam and its crushing him that he didn't protect you or that he can't seem to help you."

"What do we do about Patrick? What if he tries again?" Sam asked biting his lip.

"We'll take care of it Sam."

**~SPN~**

Dean quickly noticed that they weren't headed toward the store and frowned, "Where are we going?"

Bobby chuckled, "You'll find out."

Dean frowned but nodded. His frowned deepened when they finally pulled up in front of a house. He had no idea where they were or what they were doing in front of this house.

"Is this a hunt?"

Bobby shook his head and then rummaged in his pocket for something and retrieved a small pouch handing it to Dean, "Hold on to this until I say."

Dean frowned but took the pouch, "Bobby what's going on?"

Bobby exited the car and Dean followed. "Just keep your mouth shut Dean."

Dean frowned again but nodded as they headed up to the porch and Bobby knocked on the door. The door opened and the man smiled.

"Bobby, long time no see."

"Hey Patrick."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm giving you warning there is only one part left to this installment. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Patrick invited Dean and Bobby in, "Well this certainly is a surprise. Where's John and Sam?"

"We thought we'd give them a chance to catch up without us hovering over them," Bobby explained. "But we had heard you were living around in these parts so we decided to come visit."

Patrick nodded, "Well that's nice of you to drop in."

Dean glared at the man. He wanted nothing than to punch his fucking lights out for what he did to his brother. Bobby, knowing Dean looked at him with a look that said _patience_. Dean sighed. Patrick had went into the kitchen and come back with some cups of coffee.

"You know Bobby, I'm actually glad you're here. I'm hunting something and for the life of me I can't figure out what it is."

"Bring me the case file and I'll have a look at it," Bobby nodded.

Patrick nodded and left the room. Bobby looked at Dean and instructed him to put a pinch of the contents in the pouch into Patrick's coffee. Dean frowned but did as he was told. Patrick came back and handed the file to Bobby before sitting down and taking a sip out of his coffee.

"I mean I'm not even sure this is a hunt but it sure feels like one."

Bobby just nodded and perused over the file, "Seems like you're getting rusty Patrick."

Patrick chuckled before he started choking. Dean and Bobby looked up at him. Patrick coughed and continued choking and Dean watched as his veins popped out in his neck and turned black. Patrick stood up but immediately fell down on the floor.

"What did you do to me?"

"Oh just a little poison," Bobby chuckled.

Dean bent down and glared at Patrick, "Told you I'd kick your ass. You mess with my brother and you mess with us."

Patrick's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he died. Dean glared at him once more before standing and looking at Bobby.

"Poison? Where'd it come from?"

Bobby led the way out of the building, "Don't worry about it Dean. Let's torch the place."

**~SPN~**

Dean and Bobby entered the house and found John sitting on the couch watching TV with DJ on his lap. Dean chuckled and bent to kiss DJ.

"I decided Sam needed a little break," John said.

Dean just chuckled and Bobby smiled. John looked at both of them and frowned.

"Is it done?"

Bobby nodded and John turned to Dean, "You should go up there and talk to Sam."

Dean sighed, "He doesn't wanna talk to me, dad."

"Try, Dean."

Dean sighed and headed upstairs. He pushed open the door and found Sam in the same position he had left him in, curled up on the bed with a book.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up, "Hi Dean."

Dean smiled, "Hey baby, can we talk?"

Sam put his book down and sat up leaning back against the headboard. Dean climbed onto the bed and sat next to him. He sighed.

"Baby, why are you pulling away from me?"

Sam's eyes widened, "I'm not."

"Yes you are. Ever since the attack from Patrick, you've barely said two words to me. You won't let me touch you, and I don't know why."

Sam sighed, "I didn't mean to."

Dean caressed Sam's cheek and kissed him gently, "I know baby, but you still did. Baby can you tell me what happened? What did Patrick do to you?"

Sam bit his lip, "Nothing more than usual. He raped me, but you know that. He said some things to me."

"Like what baby?"

"He said how you wouldn't want me anymore. Among other things."

Dean's eyes widened and he pulled Sam close, "Baby, that's not true. I would always want you."

Sam's lip trembled, "I tried to stop him Dean, I did."

"Shh, baby, I know you did."

"But I had to protect DJ. I didn't want him to hurt DJ."

Derek pulled Sam onto his lap and kissed him, "Shh, baby, of course you did."

Sam looked at Dean, "What if he tries again?"

Dean shook his head, "He won't hurt you ever again baby, I promise."

"How?"

"He's dead."

"You killed him?"

Dean nodded, "I did, with Bobby's help."

Sam looked at Dean and kissed him, "De, make love to me. Please. I need you!"

"Shh, relax baby, I'm not going anywhere," Dean said gently pushing Sam down on the bed.

**~SPN~**

A little while later Dean and Sam walked downstairs to find Bobby holding DJ. Dean smiled, "Where's dad?"

"Bathroom," Bobby said as DJ started to cry.

Sam picked up DJ and smiled, "What's wrong baby, did you miss me?" He asked before looking at Dean. "I'm hungry."

"Chinese?"

"Mm, yes."

Derek chuckled and nodded as he went to go order Chinese food.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright this is the end of Part 6. I hope you enjoyed it and please stay tuned for Part 7 :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It took some time, but Sam and Dean managed to work through what happened with Patrick. John and Bobby even took DJ out for the day and Sam and Dean just sat and talked. Dean held Sam when he cried even when Sam tried so hard not to break down. They even talked about what had happened with DJ and how Sam had delivered him himself.

Sam walked into the house and frowned.

"Dean?"

"Living room," Dean called back.

Sam headed into the living room and dropped his bag on the table and smiled when he saw Dean and DJ on the couch. Dean smiled at him and Sam flopped on the couch next to his brother and son.

"Hey Sammy, how was school?" Dean asked before popping a chip in his mouth.

Sam chuckled, "It was alright. Got a 10 page essay due Friday. What are you two doing?"

Dean chuckled as he kissed the top of DJ's head, "Just hanging out, right DJ? You like hanging with your daddy."

Sam chuckled and hit Dean's chest, "You are so goofy big brother."

"And you love me."

Sam sighed, "Yeah."

Dean frowned, "What's wrong Sammy?"

Sam frowned and stood, "Nothing. So what would you like for dinner? I was thinking about meatloaf."

Dean frowned and put their one month son on the floor with some toys before walking over to Sam in the kitchen, "Baby, what's bothering you? And don't try to lie, you always were a shitty liar," he chuckled.

Sam sighed as he closed the fridge. He looked at Dean and then looked away. Dean frowned. He knew something was seriously bothering his brother.

"Sammy, talk to me."

"I can't."

Dean frowned, "You can't what? You can't talk to me?"

Sam sighed and then walked back into the living room and picked up DJ. Dean followed and sat down and waited for Sam to start talking.

"I can't have any more kids. It was always my dream to have your babies and now I can't. Simone said so."

Dean sighed, "Sammy…"

Sam looked up at him with tears in his eyes and Dean kissed him.

"Baby, you gave me DJ and that's enough. I know you probably wanted more kids and that's probably my fault for making you deliver DJ on your own. I know it hurts because you won't be able to physically have any more children, but if you really want another child, we can always adopt. Or look into surrogacy. If you really are worried about the baby being mine, then we can look into surrogacy as our best bet."

Sam smiled, "Really?"

Dean chuckled, "Yes, you big girl."

**~SPN~**

A few days later Sam and DJ walked in the house from their afternoon walk to find Dean and John arguing.

"Dean…"

"I said no, dad! I won't go through that again!"

"Listen son, I understand you want to be there for Sam and DJ but you still have a job to do."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Dad, I'm a mechanic. And unless this hunt is local, which it's not, then I'm not going!"

Sam walked into the living room, "What's going on?"

"Dad wants me to go on a hunt with him," Dean frowned.

John sighed, "Dean, I need your help. Bobby is helping another hunter, so he can't go and Simone is on another hunt. You're the only one left."

Dean shook his head, "I don't care. You've taken care of hunts on your own before. I said no."

Sam frowned, "Where is it?"

"Boston," John supplied.

Sam sighed and sat down. Dean frowned, "Sammy, I'm not going don't worry."

"Dean, if dad needs your help then you gotta go."

Dean sat down and shook his head, "I can't. I'm afraid of leaving you and DJ alone."

Sam smiled, "We'll hang out at Bobby's. Dean, dad needs your help."

Dean sighed, "Alright, fine, I'll go."

Sam smiled and kissed Dean on the lips, "I knew it."

**~SPN~**

Two weeks later, John and Dean returned from the hunt. Dean looked a little worse for wear but other than that, they both looked fine. Sam handed DJ to his father while he helped Dean up to Bobby's guest room and started to attend to Dean's cuts.

"Damn it Dean. You had me so worried, when you didn't call."

Dean grunted as Sam put peroxide on the cuts on his side, "Sorry baby boy, phone lost reception. Remember you're the one who wanted me to go."

Sam finished cleaning the cuts and put away the materials before lying next to Dean and nodded, "I know, but I didn't think I would miss you this much."

Dean leaned on his arm looking at Sam, "Do you want me to stop hunting?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "I love you Dean. As much as I would love for you to give up hunting for good, I know that's not who you are. You're a hunter, Dean, through and through. You love it and who am I to tell you to give up something that you love?"

"Sammy…"

Sam chuckled, "Let me finish Dean. As much as I worry about you when you're away and wish you'd quit, I am happy, because I know now, that you have somewhere to come back to. And knowing you, you'd do everything in your power to come home to me and DJ."

Dean chuckled, "You are such a girl, Sammy, but thank you."

Sam kissed Dean, "I love you."

Dean smiled, "I know. I love you too."

**END.**


End file.
